


a universe like you pours over

by melones (lamperouge)



Category: SHINee, SISTAR
Genre: F/M, aka key is a jealous best friend, just the ones that had actual speaking roles, the best friends to lovers trope, there are a lot of characters mentioned but i'm not gonna add them in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamperouge/pseuds/melones
Summary: it goes like this: soyou's heart keeps getting broken, and key is not too happy about it. truly no one deserves her. (except maybe him, and his sort-of-confession in the form of a duet)
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Kang Jihyun | Soyou
Kudos: 2





	a universe like you pours over

**Author's Note:**

> title came from forever yours of course. i just figured key and soyou would have the best best friends to lovers trope considering how close they are. and the song? it's perfect.

**THE FIRST TIME IT STARTS,** it’s 2017, and he’s drinking in a dingy pub in the crevices of Seoul with Ji Hyun when she tells him that she’d hit it off with a guy and now she thinks he wants to date her. If this happened a year ago when they’re still in their early stages of friendship, Kibum wouldn’t have cared, but now his first instinct is to square up and look around them. 

“Ji Hyun, is the guy here? Is he absolutely trustworthy?” Kibum asks, half-slurring his words because he’d already drank one too many shots of soju. 

“No! Plus, what would you even do if he were here?” She laughs, just like that she looks all bright and radiant, encompassing every celestial being’s light. Kibum finds himself downing another shot of soju. 

“My dear, Ji Hyun, if a guy wanted to date you, it’s only fair if you let them go through me first. I’m a guy, I know which one is worthy of your attention or not.” His hands are moving in animated gestures, completely immersed in making points that really doesn’t make any sense. 

Deep inside his drunken brain, he knows full well that Ji Hyun knows who’s worthy of her attention, and that she doesn’t need his help at all. In fact, Ji Hyun very rarely needs his help at all. It’s usually Kibum who would often call Ji Hyun to rescue him in some of the sticky situations he finds himself in. 

“You’re acting like I’m going to get married.” The way she looks and talks and laughs already implies that Ji Hyun is buzzed. Kibum infers that he’d have to call either Dasom or Minho to pick them up and drive both him and Ji Hyun back home. 

“Don’t you date to marry?” Kibum asks, despite the seriousness in his tone, he’s still affected by the alcohol much more than he’d like to admit. 

“No, silly.” She laughs once more and it sounds adorable in his ears, “I date because I like the person and I want to see where it goes with them. If it doesn’t work out, then I’ll drop them. Doesn’t necessarily mean I’m thinking of marrying every person I date.” 

International age implies that Ji Hyun is younger than Kibum by a few months, that there will be a few months where Kibum will be older than Ji Hyun by a year. Despite all of that, he still feels like Ji Hyun is the one older than him during moments like these when she spews out wisdom and knowledge like it’s nothing. 

“Ji Hyun-ie, we’re drunk.” He points out when he doesn’t have anything to say anymore. 

“Damn right, we are.” Ji Hyun takes another shot of soju, though, despite the obvious signs that she’s already on the line between drunk and tipsy. “Are we going to call an uber?” 

“I’m calling Minho.” Kibum drunkenly swats her phone away from her hand and he proceeds to call Minho. He’s a hundred percent sure that Minho would get annoyed the moment he picks up the phone, but frankly, Kibum couldn’t care less. 

Twenty minutes pass by in a blur of laughter and Ji Hyun’s animated stories about the guy who wants to date her, and before he knows it, Minho walks into the door of the dingy pub and grimaces at the sight of him and Ji Hyun. 

“It’s time to get the two of you home.” Minho sighs exasperatedly. The look on his face makes Kibum think that he’s another one of those, younger-than-him-but-seems-older-than-him figures, very much like Ji Hyun. 

“Who said you’re invited to mine and Key’s party?” Ji Hyun half slurs her speech and gives Minho a questioning look. It makes her look like a teenager. 

“ _ Key  _ did. Come on now, Soyou.” Minho’s exhausted, Kibum knows this, he’d seen Minho enough times to know that he desperately needs rest and Kibum had just interrupted it. He should have called Dasom instead. 

“It’s  _ Jiiiiii Hyuuuun. _ ” She emphasizes on the vowels which sounds really cute. When they’re sober, Ji Hyun rarely acts like a child. She’s always a grown up, even more grown up than Kibum thinks he could be. 

Minho grumbles and Kibum tries his best not to laugh on sight. It takes him aback though that Minho uses Ji Hyun’s stage name more than her real life name, but Kibum chalks it down to simple reason that Minho and Ji Hyun are not that close. They’ve only gotten acquainted with each other through Kibum and Nicole. Plus, Minho rarely goes out with Kibum, Ji Hyun, and company. 

There’s not much time for thinking about general things, Kibum realizes, when he sees Ji Hyun shaking her head aggressively every time Minho tries to make her stand up. Although Kibum is already tipsy and a bit out of his mind, he stands up from his spot in the booth and approaches Ji Hyun. 

“Ji Hyun-nie, we need to go. It’s almost one in the morning.” He gently coaxes Ji Hyun out of her seat while ignoring the ice cold glare Minho is sending from beside him. 

“But  _ jagiya _ ! We’ve got until morning!” Ji Hyun whines and from the corner of Kibum’s eye, he sees Minho’s eyes widen at the sudden term of endearment Ji Hyun had let out. 

“Nope. Come on Ji Hyun.” This time, it’s Minho who speaks and motions for Kibum to take his best friend to the car. 

They drop Ji Hyun off in her apartment with Kibum half dragging and half carrying his best friend from the car and to her bedroom. Ji Hyun is nowhere near quiet during the trip back to her apartment, she’s always babbling about something incoherent even though she’s almost knocked out of her ass. 

Kibum’s arms definitely hurt the moment he drops Ji Hyun onto her bed and tucks her in. Minho is waiting outside her apartment with his arms crossed like he’s all the ways superior than Kibum. It annoys Kibum to no end, but it’s nothing he’s not used to. He’s been friends with Minho for nine years already, now’s not the time to pick a fight with the way Minho carries himself. 

“She called you  _ jagiya,  _ Kibum. Care to tell me about that?” Minho asks him with a lifted brow. 

Instead of answering, Kibum just shrugs and walks towards the elevator like it’s no big deal. 

\

**TWO WEEKS AFTER,** Ji Hyun tells him that she’s sworn off dating. He doesn’t need to ask her why, all he knows is that he desperately wants to pack a punch at the moment. It’s not like Ji Hyun is visibly hurt, or anything, but he knows that it’s still a blow to his best friend’s ego. 

Kibum doesn’t get himself into fights. The last person he seriously fought with was someone he couldn’t quite remember, but all he knows is that the person was seriously twisted in the head for insulting Soojung during that one time his group was out with the f(x) girls. Now though, he feels the anger building up in his chest. 

“Where is he?” He asks with gritted teeth. 

Ji Hyun looks at him with surprise etched upon her face. She’s not scared, Ji Hyun will never be scared of him and he knows that, but he knows this is all something new for her too. She’d never seen him mad before, mostly because he’d never let her, and that he’s very rarely mad. 

“It’s no big deal, Kibum.” Ji Hyun’s eyes are soft and it melts away all the possible anger he could have released. He realizes that he’s already such a goner when she places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you sure?” He asks her. 

“A hundred percent.” Ji Hyun smiles at him and it’s so bright and compelling that he couldn’t help but smile back. He thinks it’s beautiful. Ji Hyun’s beautiful - but that’s nothing out of the blue now. 

\ 

**IT HAPPENS AGAIN TWO MONTHS LATER.** Ji Hyun is hardly drunk, but she’s had two shots of soju and Kibum had  _ way  _ more than she did. What he hears from her is that someone who’s from the same company as him is someone she’s seeing. 

Usually, Kibum trusts his sunbaes with all his might. To him, they just couldn’t do anything bad or worthy of a punch for him. However, he feels his fists clenching and his stomach lurching with anger that has an unknown source. 

“Why do you look like that?” It takes this single question from Ji Hyun for him to realize that the anger and annoyance that he’s feeling is quite visible. 

“N-nothing.” He takes another shot of soju instead of telling her anything. 

The look on her face though definitely means that she doesn’t believe him in any way. He would have laughed, would have applauded and commended her for knowing him beyond surface level. But Ji Hyun knows him more than he expects her to. She knows his habits, what the tiny expressions on his face meant, and that it’s absolutely war when he clenches his fists this way. 

One thing she doesn’t know though, is that Kibum thinks Ji Hyun is completely untouchable. That she’s quite possibly the best woman on earth - next to his grandmother of course, no one could beat  _ halmeonni  _ \- and absolutely no one,  _ no one,  _ will ever fully deserve Kang Ji Hyun. 

Kibum is glad she doesn’t know that. 

\ 

**WHITE NOISE COMES IN THE FORM OF** Gossip Girl reruns on his television. Kibum is not really watching, he’s just silently scrolling through his Instagram feed and liking every picture he sees from a friend. His apartment feels irritatingly empty that he tries his best to fill the silent void with white noise and scrolling through somewhat pretentious instagram posts. 

It doesn’t feel as full as it does when the Shinee boys are over, or when the gang with Ji Hyun are laughing and making a mess of his kitchen. Times like these, he wishes he didn’t have to live alone. His dog usually fills the place with an abundance of joy, but his dog is sound asleep at the moment, obviously tired from that trip to Incheon. 

He would have called someone to keep him company for the night to watch boring movies, or watch kdramas that sets too high standards for men and women, but his phone rings just before he could actually get the plan into motion. 

Ji Hyun’s caller ID flashes and he answers it quickly before the call drops. He’s never kept her waiting before because he knows just how much Ji Hyun hates it when people are late, even if it’s just for silly text message replies. 

“Kibum-ah,” She sounds sad, he hates it when she’s sad. 

“Is everything alright, Ji Hyun?” He asks feeling his toes curl in anticipation and worry. 

“Can I come over? Do you have alcohol?” The questions aren’t delivered in a rapid fire way that usually annoys him. She asks him like she’s desperate for them. 

“Yes, and yes. Where are you?” 

“I’ll be there in five.” She doesn’t tell him where she is, just hangs up the phone and leaves him alone to wait. 

Waiting for Ji Hyun to arrive is agonizing. He is filled with worry over what could have happened to make her sound so… dull and sad. It’s the complete opposite of what Ji Hyun’s personality is. She’s always so radiant, warm, and optimistic that it’s hard to listen to her sound like the world fell on her during that short phone call. 

When the doorbell rings, he stands up from his seat within a heartbeat and opens the door to find a frowning Ji Hyun standing by the threshold. 

Skinship with Ji Hyun is something that they’ve established the moment they realize that they’re already best friends. It’s not really a eureka moment, more like a gradual lay down of events leading up to where they are now in terms of holding each other, or touching each other (not in the naughty way, of course). So when the situation arises and he sees Ji Hyun’s hands shaking, he pulls her into a tight hug. 

“What happened, Ji Hyun-ie?” He keeps his voice soft and gentle. Completely un-demanding of any information that he wants Ji Hyun to share to him. However, bubbling deep inside him is another surge of irritation and anger towards the cause of Ji Hyun’s sadness. 

“It’s… well I kind of got rejected.” 

His reaction shocks them both when he pulled away from the hug and asks Ji Hyun quite frantically about who did it to her. The rush of adrenaline is making his veins throb and scream. No one deserves Ji Hyun, he wants to say to the world. He wants to tell every single one of those guys that they’re incredibly lucky to have gotten Ji Hyun’s undivided attention, that they’re blessed by God that it’s Kang Ji Hyun, or Soyou, who’s interested in them and not some deranged fan.

Kibum desperately wants to fight Henry Lau right now, with all due respect for his sunbaenim of course. 

“He doesn’t deserve you. He definitely doesn’t.” There’s a dark tone in his voice, implying anger and complete irritance at what he did to Ji Hyun. While he knows that Henry is in no way obligated to return Ji Hyun’s feelings, it’s still… completely new to him that anyone could do that to Ji Hyun of all people. 

She truly deserves someone better. 

“I don’t think that’s what matters, Kibum.” She laughs, though it’s muted down and sad. 

“I’ll beat him up for you.” He’s so close to leaving but Ji Hyun pulls him back. 

“Stay with me here. That’s better than seeing you beaten up. Plus, he has more muscles than you do, Kibum. Don’t fight a losing battle.” There are a lot of things that Ji Hyun had told him, but the only words he hears are ‘ _ Stay with me here’.  _

\

**HE WRITES FOR HIS SOLO DEBUT JUST A MONTH** after the thing with Henry and Ji Hyun. Initially, he thinks about the subject of his title song. He thinks about the flashing lights and the way arenas would scream their names in unison. He thinks about the feeling of getting lost in the moment during his concerts, the feeling of his feet automatically moving to the sound of the instrumental music to their songs, and just the general weightlessness and the tenacity of his being an idol -- the concreteness of his dreams. 

It would have been easy if he doesn’t think about Ji Hyun’s smile after every performance; proud and completely overwhelming that he finds himself, more often than not, wanting her to be there for every performance he makes since the day she first attended a SHINEe concert. 

The thing with Kibum is that once he starts thinking about something, he doesn’t find enough peace within himself to stop thinking about it unless he does something about it - either to enhance and entertain those thoughts further that would benefit him, or to make it all go away. That’s the case with his thoughts about Ji Hyun now. He couldn’t get her out of his head. The smell of her hair, the smile on her face, the way she sings ( _ eighty percent air and twenty percent voice _ , he told her multiple times), the sound of her voice when she’d say his name (it’s both teasing and endearing at the same time, he doesn’t know how she does it, but he knows that it kind of gets him everytime), and the slight rising of her brow whenever he says something completely questionable. 

Thoughts about Kang Ji Hyun take up almost all of the space in his head, and before he knows it, he’s already written a song. A whole eleven stanza of a song that’s basically a confession of all that he feels about one Kang Ji Hyun. 

Taemin is in the studio with him when he decides to record a demo version of the song with a working title called  _ ‘Forever Yours’. _ It’s cheesy, he’s perfectly aware of that, but Kibum had always been a fan of straightforward messages rather than making everything too poetic.

Parts of the demo record are recorded in falsetto, and it doesn’t really feel right. Like there’s something missing in his sort-of-confession that he doesn’t know what to do with. It could make it to his album, or he could just keep it hidden away from the world except for the sole witness: Taemin. 

“It sounds weird, Taemin.” He groans and hits the pause button for about the hundredth time today. 

Taemin only gives him a sympathetic look before hitting the play button again. His face is all scrunched up, like he’s actually thinking of what to do for this song as opposed to Kibum’s mindless whining. Really though, the song doesn’t feel right. It’s like there’s something lacking to it. 

An invisible light bulb lights up just above Taemin’s head with his loud exclamation of how he finally “got it”. It’s almost like a eureka moment, except this is not really a concept as vital to the Earth as Archimedes’ principle. 

“Why don’t you ask a girl to sing it?” Taemin suggests, acting like it’s the most obvious solution to the problem, and that it didn’t take him nearly thirty minutes to figure it out. 

“Don’t look at me like that, it took you too long to figure it out too.” Kibum slumped further down into his seat as he thinks of who else could fit the song. “Should I go with Wendy? Or maybe Taeyeon-noona? What about Yeri?” 

“I feel like Wendy and Taeyoon-noona have different vibes for what you’re trying to go for in the song. You can try Yeri, though. I think she’s got nothing to do for today.” Taemin shrugs. 

Yeri bounces into the studio with the biggest grin on her face and two cups of coffee in a plastic bag. Gingerly, Kibum takes one of the cups as she handed them over to her. 

“I hope we didn’t interrupt anything, Yerim-ie.” Kibum tells her just as Yeri is placing all of her things on the couch. 

“Not really no,” Yeri shakes her head with the same bright-eyed smile she had upon going in, “I’ve been playing games all day and all of them left me in the dorm alone with a sleeping Joohyun-unnie. It’s incredibly boring.” 

“Well, here’s what we’re going to have you work with,” Taemin begins, like it’s his album and not Kibum’s. When Kibum turned to glare at him, Taemin only gives him the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “All of the falsetto parts are yours. Do you think you can do it?” 

The young girl immediately nods and asks for them to play the song five more times before she finally gets into the recording booth. As Kibum listens along, he thinks that Taemin’s right, a girl should sing it with him. However, with Yeri… it feels as though it’s still lacking. 

Kibum makes her record it three more times with lower registers. Every single time, it still doesn’t come out as he’d like it to. 

“Oppa! If it doesn’t work, then why don’t we just find someone else? I can’t make my voice go any lower.” Yeri complains like a tired little kid. 

“She’s right,” Taemin sighs, “Come on out, Yeri.” 

Yeri emerges from the recording booth with a pout on her face. Clearly she didn’t appreciate how Kibum made her record over and over again with lowering her register over and over. Kibum’s only response is a pathetic smile of apology to her, and she’ll accept it because she’s Yeri. 

“What the hell am I gonna do with this now?” Kibum whines yet again from his seat while looking at the unfinished track on his laptop. 

Yeri, who’s been quietly scrolling through her phone on the couch behind them gingerly says, “Why don’t you ask Soyou-unnie? You two are close, aren’t you? Plus, she has the perfect vocal range for it. I can’t really do the whole breathy singing, no offence.” 

It all clicks in his head now, but Kibum doesn’t make a huge announcement of it. How is he supposed to say that everything finally makes sense now because the song could only fit Ji Hyun, aka the recipient of this sort-of confession? Right, he can never. So he decides to call it a day instead and treats both Taemin and Yeri to some food. 

\

**IT TAKES HIM TWO MORE DAYS BEFORE HE COULD TELL JI HYUN ABOUT THE SONG.** After two hours of pep talk with himself in his apartment, and thinking of a script to say while the phone call goes, he finally decides to just wing it and ask Ji Hyun to sing on his song in the most… normal way. Normal as in he’s-not-about-to-give-away-his-feelings normal. 

“Hey, Ji Hyun.” He begins in his… far from normal tone. Their phone calls usually start with a teasing lilt to both their tones and the way Kibum began this phone call is not even remotely close. He chalks it all up to the way his heart is beating inside his chest. 

For some reason, he’s managed to lead himself into believing that asking Ji Hyun to record this song with him would ultimately expose all of his feelings. Even if Ji Hyun has absolutely zero knowledge of the fact that Kibum is perfectly capable of having a crush. 

“What’s up?” There’s no hint of suspicion in her tone. Kibum thinks he’s safe. 

“I need your help. Can you sing on my song?” It sounds a bit rushed, like he’s actually  _ dying  _ to get this song out. Well, he kind of is. 

A pause on the other end of the line. 

“What’s in it for me?” She finally replies. 

“Please?” 

“You told me I sing with eighty percent air and twenty percent voice! Now you suddenly want me to sing on your record? No thanks, Key.” There’s an endearing laugh coming from her though, and it makes Kibum laugh too. 

“Come on, Ji Hyun. Just… please. I’m your  _ best friend. _ ”  _ and this is my confession record to you, I guess.  _ He wants to add, but if he wants to survive this whirlwind of feelings? He’ll keep his mouth shut. 

A few heartbeats pass before she finally agrees, and they go together to the studio to record the song. Kibum had butterflies in his stomach the entire time she’s singing, and he thinks that it oddly fits so perfectly well. From the way the verses transition into each other -- or maybe it’s the way her voice seems to seamlessly go to his. 

They sit together outside the booth later, listening to their vocals inserted into the track, and Kibum thinks it’s perfect. The song came about unexpectedly, and he thinks it’s only fitting that Ji Hyun sings it because of how it’s for her. He likes to think of it as  _ their  _ song, despite the obliviousness on Ji Hyun’s part. 

(In Ji Hyun’s defence though, Kibum hasn’t really been making any effort towards making his feelings known. So he’d perfectly understand if he ever decides to tell her, and she immediately reacts with a laugh.) 

“Well, I think it’s a masterpiece.” Ji Hyun smiles while looking at the track on the laptop as it progresses. 

“Yeah, definitely.” Kibum replies, but he’s only really looking at Ji Hyun and not the track. 

It’s also the moment when he realizes that the song is his main single. 

\ 

**D-DAY IS FELT THROUGH FLUTTERING STOMACHS AND SHARED SMILES.** Ji Hyun’s dressing room is all the way across the room -- he thinks she’s sharing it with someone, but then again he’s not too sure. There’s an hour left on the clock before they’re set to perform and instead of feeling nervous for his performance, Kibum is nervous about the whole possibility of Ji Hyun finding out about his feelings. 

There’s a knock on his dressing room and he immediately yells back that the door is open. Ji Hyun comes in looking like an angel. Kibum feels his heart restart. 

“Good luck to us.” She smiles at him, and his heart drops even further.

“Yeah. Good luck to us. Though I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” Ji Hyun laughs, “I’m nervous all over and I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the feeling of performing something on stage for the first time.” 

“But you’ve always done really well in all your stages.” 

“Hard to believe I went out there with little to no confidence,” She laughs once more but it’s unsettling in a way that makes him want to just kiss her on the forehead. 

“Trust me, it doesn’t show. You’re easily one of the best performers I know. Don’t put yourself down.” He couldn’t exactly kiss her on the forehead because that would give him away, so he settles for a smile and a hand on her shoulder. 

Ji Hyun hangs out in his dressing room for a few more minutes until they get called backstage. There’s a smile on her face as she holds his hand and drags him to the backstage where all of Kibum’s background dancers are waiting for them. Ji Hyun greets all of them one by one and all Kibum could do is to stare at her in awe. 

_ You’re on right after Gugudan.  _ The stage manager tells them, and if Kibum is going to take a leap of faith, it’s going to be right about a few seconds before they go up there. 

The girls from Gugudan finally descend into the backstage, and he figures that now would be the time to really take that leap of faith he’s talking about. He breathes deeply, thinking of how big this risk is that he’ll take. 

“Hey Ji Hyun, before we go out there, I just wanted you to know that the entirety of this song is all about you.” He smiles at her before running up the stage. Whatever it is that she has to say, he’ll hear about it when their performance finishes. He’s just hoping that the sudden indirect confession doesn’t create more confusion for Ji Hyun. 

Every second of the performance, he does what he usually do during these stages. Flirt with the camera, make his prettiest eyes and sing to his heart’s content. The only difference between this one and all of the performances he’s done with SHINee, or by himself during their tours, is that his heart is a little fuller. Like it’s filled with Ji Hyun through and through, and having her on stage with him makes everything a hundred times better. 

And even if she doesn’t feel the same? He’ll gladly take it, knowing this moment will be immortalized in the hugeness of the internet, and he’ll be able to look back with his solo debut masterpiece, along with the girl he loves. 

He finishes the song elated in every way. There’s a huge smile on his face as he bows to all of his fans and waves goodbye. He assists Ji Hyun on coming down to the backstage and she gladly takes his hand -- he feels even more elated. 

Minho sends him a clip of his performance -- it seems as though Minho is part of the crowd, and Kibum would have to remember to thank him for coming -- and everything went perfectly. He couldn’t shake the feeling of having that moment with her, and hearing their voices together on one record. 

Just as he’s about to open the door of his dressing room to visit her, she opens it first. There she is, Kang Ji Hyun in all her glory, looking at him from across the doorway. Suddenly, Kibum finds himself nervous, like all the butterflies in his stomach are going wild over looking at her like this. 

“You gonna let me in or what?” 

“Oh, uh, sure.” He opens the door wide enough so she could enter. 

Ji Hyun closes the door behind her. 

“You know you’re not really the most secretive guy in the universe right?” She begins with the cheekiest smile on her cheeks, “But I’ve gotta give it to you, you kept me guessing.” 

Kibum looks at her blankly. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see the way you looked at Henry the one time I asked you and Nicole to come with us for dinner. You looked like you’re about to punch him in the face. And honestly I just… you know how you have these intuitions? Over something? It’s partly how I kind of thought of it as a possibility. I just… didn’t think it’d be true until today.” 

Kibum scrambles all the remaining thoughts in his head to form something coherent. Is this reciprocation? Or the beginning of a rejection? 

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s making me feel awkward. I’m trying to date you here.” 

It all clicks in his head at the final sentence, and his trance gets broken. 

“What?” He asks, just to be sure that he’s not being pranked. 

“Idiot. I’m trying to date you.” 

“Does this mean you’ll finally fulfill your mother’s wish of you getting married soon?” He jokes, poking Ji Hyun’s cheek with his finger. 

“No you idiot,” She laughs, and it’s the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. “Remember what I said about dating and marriage?” 

“Well I’m still forever yours, if you know what I mean.” He places his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer, just to look at her -- every single detail of her. 

Ji Hyun, with the biggest smile on her face, sings the last line of the song before going up to her toes to kiss him. 

His solo debut song? A masterpiece indeed. 


End file.
